Nie sądzisz, że jest szczęśliwy?
by EroEmo
Summary: Krótki one-shot napisany pod wpływem złego samopoczucia, trajkocący o szczęściu w nieszczęściu. PS Sugestie/Zasygnalizowanie obecności KagaKuro.


Jego ucho wyłapywało odgłosy szemrzącego nieopodal strumyka i niewyraźne szepty wiekuistych drzew. Błękitne oczy zdawały się z rozmarzeniem wpatrywać w równie błękitne niebo, po którym powoli sunęły puchate obłoki. Każdy kawałeczek jego ciała chłonął przyjemne ciepło słońca, miękkość dzikiej trawy, a węch zapach polnych kwiatów.

Kuroko czuł każdą cząstką swojego istnienia otaczający go świat, pragnął całym sobą stać się jednym z matką naturą. Chciał odrzucić wszystkie myśli wiążące go z tym miejscem i po prostu dać się porwać tej zaczarowanej melodii, jaką była cisza ziemi.

Ale _coś_ mu w tym przeszkadzało.

Nie był do końca pewny, co to było. Może… Może jakieś dziwne wrażenie, że o czymś zapomniał? Albo jakaś myśl, która nadal pobrzmiewała słabym echem w jego głowie, choć już dawno powinien o niej zapomnieć?

Jednak co by to nie było, Tetsuya nie mógł się odprężyć całkowicie. To _coś_ powracało za każdym razem i znikało równie prędko, jak się pojawiało. Irytujące, nieprawdaż?

- Ej, Kuroko!

Dźwignąwszy się, jego oczy napotkały kogoś bardzo dobrze mu znanego. Kogoś, kto w tej właśnie chwili szedł z werwą w jego stronę.

- Kagami-kun? O co chodzi?

- Ech? Nie no, w sumie to o nic. Po prostu zobaczyłem jak leżysz i pomyślałem, że coś ci się stało.

- Tak? Wszystko w porządku, po prostu próbowałem się zrelaksować. Ostatnio czuję się dziwnie senny i zmęczony, jakbym przez bardzo długi czas błądził bez celu…

- Hę? O czym ty gadasz?

Kagami westchnął znużony. Zawsze tak robił, gdy jego partner mówił nie do końca zrozumiałe dla niego rzeczy. „Błądzić bez celu" ? Przecież zawsze jest jakiś cel! Nawet próba odnalezienia tej właściwej drogi już jakimś jest, prawda?

- A ty, Kagami-kun? Co robiłeś?

- To, co sprawia mi przyjemność!

- E? Skąd wziąłeś tutaj hamburgery?

- Jakie hamburgery!? Mówiłem o koszykówce! Kuroko, ogarnij się.

- Przepraszam.

Między nimi nastała chwila ciszy, ale nie takiej napiętej i krępującej. To był inny rodzaj milczenia - taki, na który mogły sobie pozwolić jedynie osoby całkiem ze sobą spoufalone, bliskie. A gdy wreszcie obie strony postanowiły wrócić do rozmowy, toczyła się ona tak, jak gdyby nigdy nie została przerwana.

- Ech, nie musisz przepraszać.

- Kagami-kun?

- Tak?

- Gdzie tu jest boisko do koszykówki? Chciałbym potrenować.

- O, to już nie czujesz się zmęczony?

Rozbawiony uśmieszek zagościł na jego twarzy, gdy Kuroko podnosił się z ziemi. Wtedy też błękitne oczy spotkały się ze swoimi czerwonymi odpowiednikami i na moment znów zapadła cisza. Później Tetsuya odparł z ciepłym uśmiechem:

- Nie, ale wydaje mi się, że porządny trening dobrze mi zrobi. Co ty na to?

- Jeden na jednego? Z tobą? Przecież to nawet nie będzie gra!

Kuroko wiedział, że Kagami nie mówił tego na poważnie, więc uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej. Dał się także poprowadzić na boisko, które według słów jego partnera znajdowało się „tuż tuż".

Nie mógł powiedzieć, że droga mu się dłużyła. Była ona wręcz zaskakująco krótka, a przecież zdawała się mimo wszystko niezwykle długa… A jednak, w czasie owego spaceru Kuroko zdał sobie sprawę, że to _coś_ powoli znika i choć czuł się z tym poniekąd dziwnie, to jednocześnie się cieszył.

Złapał Kagamiego za dłoń i dał się poprowadzić na boisko, które miało być „najcudowniejsze pod słońcem". Nie za bardzo wiedział, co to oznacza, ale…

_Jeśli będzie tam Kagami-kun, to nie mam o co się martwić._

* * *

- Satsuki, chodź już.

- Nie chcę.

- Nic już nie można dla niego zrobić, więc-

- POWIEDZIAŁAM, ŻE NIE CHCĘ!

Momoi była bliska płaczu, dlatego pospiesznie otarła łzy z kącików oczu. Jeszcze tego by brakowało, by w świetle ostatnich wydarzeń przyjaciele mieli ją i jej smutek na głowie…

- Satsuki, to koniec.

Aomine nie ustępował, ale bynajmniej nie dlatego, że miał na względzie wyłącznie dobro przyjaciółki. On sam chciał już opuścić to miejsce, odejść jak najdalej się da; im dłużej tutaj przebywał, tym bardziej miał ochotę po prostu się załamać i płakać jak dziecko.

- Dai-chan, ale spójrz na niego. Wygląda tak spokojnie, jakby spał…

- Wiesz dobrze, że on…

- Błagam cię, nie mów tego.

Starania Momoi nie zdały się na nic; łzy płynęły teraz strumieniami po jej rumianych policzkach. Ukryła twarz w gęstwinie różowych włosów – nie chciała, by Aomine oglądał ją w takim stanie.

- Satsuki... Może i nie jestem w tym zbyt dobry, ale… Patrzę na niego i widzę, że jest szczęśliwy. Nie sądzisz?

Dziewczyna pokiwała twierdząco głową, spoglądając poprzez łzy na szpitalne łóżko. Musiała przyznać przyjacielowi rację – Kuroko wyglądał spokojnie i radośnie, jak gdyby tylko przysnął, jakby śniło mu się coś przyjemnego...

- Dlatego błagam cię, chodźmy już stąd…

- Dai-chan… Myślisz, że tam gdzie jest teraz Tetsu-kun, jest także i Kagami-kun?

- Jestem prawie pewny, że Kagami czekał na Tetsu i teraz razem są gdzieś… Gdziekolwiek to _tam_ jest.

- Mhm. Na pewno.

Aomine nie był pewny, czy może dać wiarę swoim własnym słowom, ale zdawało się to najprostszym rozwiązaniem.

Wierzyć, że Kagami odszedł wcześniej od Kuroko, żeby mieć pewność, że ten nigdzie nie zniknie.

Wierzyć, że gdzieś tam obaj są teraz szczęśliwi.

Oraz wierzyć, że być może kiedyś znów się spotkają i zagrają w koszykówkę.


End file.
